Lap-top computers are characterized by design demands that are unique as compared with personal or other computers of conventional design. Most importantly, in addition to being durable, they must be of compact construction in order that they will be sufficiently small and of light weight to enable their being readily carried, held and manipulated for lap-top use. Also, due to the portable nature of the apparatus, recognition must be given to the fact that the computer will be employed in locations presenting diverse positional requirements and operational demands that must be accommodated. Furthermore, it is desirable that such apparatus be sufficiently versatile in design as to enable utilization also as a desk top apparatus. Consequently, the apparatus must be readily convertible from one form of apparatus to the other.
In furtherance of this latter objective and because the apparatus, in addition to being employed at different locations, will be used by different operators who will have different preferences for how the CPU and, particularly, the keyboard should be presented for utilization, it is desirable that the apparatus be capable of some degree of vertical adjustment. Moreover, it is advantageous, where such vertical adjustment of the apparatus is provided, that the adjustment means be formed as an integral part of the apparatus so as to be transported as a part thereof. It is also important that the adjustment means have the capability of selective utilization and, when not in use, be disposed in a relatively inconspicuous location on the apparatus.
It is to the attainment of such capability to which the present invention is directed.